Doifhorgnr
Women Against Feminism, also known as #WomenAgainstFeminism, is a Twitter hashtag, Tumblr blog, and social media campaign on Facebook, YouTube, and other Internet media in which women post pictures of themselves, some in "selfie" style, holding up handmade placards stating reasons why they disapprove of modern feminism. Most of the posts begin with the statement, "I don't need feminism because", followed by their reason(s). Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Women_Against_Feminism# hide *1 Origin and content *2 Response *3 Parody campaign *4 See also *5 References *6 External links Origin and contenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Women_Against_Feminism&action=edit&section=1 edit The Women Against Feminism campaign began on Tumblr in July 2013, presumably in response to the "Who Needs Feminism" campaign.[1][2][3] Nina Burleigh wrote in an op-ed for The New York Observer that she believes some posts on Tumblr were not submitted by women, but rather are sock puppets of men's rights activists, citing similar themes and content to that used on men's rights websites. Examples she cited include: “I don’t need feminism because only the weak-minded buy into cults", and "because blaming men for your OWN insecurities and mistakes is WRONG & ABSURD.”[4] The Daily Dot reported that one theory which has circulated the Internet is that this campaign wasn't actually started by women, but rather was started by a group of men's rights activists to promote their own agenda; however, Janet Bloomfield, a writer for the Judgy Bitch blog and contributor to A Voice for Men,[5] disputes this saying she knows the woman who started the campaign, but she wishes to remain anonymous because she has received threats of violence. The campaign gathered steam, in July and August 2014 when several prominent columnists and bloggers brought media attention to it.[6] Examples of statements which follow "I don't need feminism" on Twitter include: "because I like to shave my legs and wear a supportive bra"; "because this movement is less about equality, and more about dehumanizing men”; and "because Susan B. Anthony was pro-life & pro-family today's feminists are not".[7] Blogger AstrokidNJ analyzed one week of antifeminists posts to the campaign, determining that 46 percent were egalitarian, 19 percent commented on men's issues, 12 percent criticized feminist intolerance toward dissent, and 23 percent promoted traditionalist views such as support for distinct and traditional sex roles, chivalry, or full-time motherhood.[8] Responsehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Women_Against_Feminism&action=edit&section=2 edit The response by the media, social commentators, and feminists has included support[9][10][11][12][13][14] and criticism.[15][16][17][18][19][20][21][22][23][24] As of 19 August 2014, the campaign's Facebook page had garnered 21,000 "likes."[25] Supporters say modern feminism has gone astray in some ways and cite examples such as radical feminists not supporting trans women and saying things such as, “anyone born a man retains male privilege in society, even if he chooses to live as a woman",[26]and related complaints that some feminists exaggerate women's problems while ignoring men’s problems.[27] Also cited was theabortion debate and the argument that women have suffered as a result of a feminist culture that promotes casual sex as empowering.[28] In an op-ed for The Globe and Mail, Margaret Wente supports Women Against Feminism saying she believes modern feminism has become a belief system that presents a distorted view of reality based on misandry and victim-culture and she questions the existence of rape culture. [29] Critics say the young women involved in this campaign do not appear to know what feminism is and are arguing against an imaginary foe using straw man arguments.[30][31][32] A commentator from Time writes: “Most of the posts include some reiteration of the central misunderstanding about feminism, that a core belief of feminism involves hating men.”[33] A commentator from The Irish Independentwrote, "being anti-feminism is like being pro-apartheid, or a big fan of social injustice, but no one would think it's cute to hold up a sign saying that.”[34] Commenting on the campaign, Anette Borchorst, professor and researcher in sex and gender in the Department of Political Science,Aalborg University, stated that "there have always been disagreements and debates within feminism and those debates help to advance the movement." She added that, "Feminism has always generated debate among women and it is difficult to imagine a feminist world-view that everyone can agree on."[35] Parody campaignhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Women_Against_Feminism&action=edit&section=3 edit Women Against Feminism has inspired a parody campaign called "Confused Cats Against Feminism", which features cats pictured with signs such as "I don't need feminism because it's not food. Is it food? Where's my food." and "....because what I need is to bite you". This parody campaign was started by David Futrelle and has been described as the "purrfect" response. Futrelle believes his Tumblr with cats took off because "a lot of women and feminists are frustrated at trying to respond to arguments that are disingenuous or just weird and silly".[36][37][38][39][40] However, writer Emily Shire expresses concern regarding parodying the campaign saying, "Mocking Women Against Feminism validates their argument that they don’t belong in the (feminist) movement and affirms their belief that feminism has no space for them."[41]